Aria and Ezra's baby!
by ellelove14
Summary: This is my first work! Its basically about Aria and Ezra and her baby drama! Please read, hope you like it!


Aria woke up in the middle of the night, feeling sharp pains in her stomach. "Ezra." she said nervously. She didn't want to think back to the last time she'd felt such pains. "Ezra I think I'm in labor." This caused her husband to jerk the covers off and almost flip over trying to get out of the bed. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh... Let's see... I have the bag packed... The keys are by the front door... are you sure?" Aria nodded. He helped her out of bed and down the stairs. All the while her heart was pounding. She was about to have their baby.

When they got to the hospital and he wheeled Aria down the hall and into the room, the nervousness really began to overtake her. Something could still go wrong... It might be stillborn... Oh God, don't let it be stillborn... She squeezed Ezra's hand, feeling the pain of another contraction. She thought back to the last time her stomach had hurt so much.

_It was two years previous. Aria had just found out she was pregnant with her and Ezra's first child. It had made her so happy, to know that she was going to have a baby with the man she loved. And the pregnancy was going great, two months and she hardly felt any discomfort at all! She was very excited to find out the sex of the baby. She flipped through baby name books all the time, looking for just the right unique name. She had always appreciated that her parents had given her a unique name. She loved her child already. Ezra had been wonderful also, giving her whatever she needed. She especially loved the fact that he would go out and buy her pickles and jelly (her most prominent craving) whenever she wanted! This baby was the best thing that had ever happened to her._

_A few weeks after Aria found out, Ezra had to fly to Chicago to be a part of a writers convention. As she kissed him goodbye at the airport, his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand caressing her stomach. "Stay wonderful, my love." He whispered. "I love you." she replied. And they kissed one last time._

_That night, Aria woke up in terrible pain. She clutched her stomach, the pain almost blinding her. It was a few seconds before she realized that there was blood everywhere. She stumbled out of her bed, her hand fumbling around on the dresser, looking for her phone. When her hand finally met the smooth, cool surface of her phone, she pressed redial. She didn't know who she was calling, she didn't care. She just needed somebody. "Aria?" said a sleepy Spencer. "Spencer!" Aria yelled, hot tears streaming down her face. "Oh my God, Aria, whats wrong?" said a now wide-awake Spencer. Aria gasped for air. She was crying so hard she almost couldn't talk. "Spence- Oh my God, Spence, there's blood everywhere, I don't know what to do, Spencer please..." she cried. "Aria, stay there. I'm calling an ambulance. I'll meet you at the hospital."_

Aria didn't remember a lot of how the rest of that night went. She only remembered the blurry faces of the paramedics as they hoisted her into the ambulance, then waking up at the hospital to her friend's sad stares. She had asked what happened, and when Spencer quietly told her that she had lost the baby, she broke down in tears. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily all enveloped her in a hug. Every embrace was welcome, but none were the one that she wanted- Ezra's. Every flight was grounded on account of some storm in Chicago. It was the worst night of her life.

Recalling that night made her so scared she was almost crying. She thought she'd die if anything went wrong with this baby- just die. "Hey." Ezra said. He took her cold hands in his warm ones and looked her in the eyes. "Everything's going to be alright." Then the doctor came in. "Ready to have a baby?" he asked her brightly. Aria smiled weakly. "Yup."

After many cries of "Push!" and many death threats from Aria to Ezra, the baby was finally born. The doctor held it up. "Its a girl!" he said, smiling. Aria was crying. But not with fear- with happiness. Her and Ezra's child was finally here.

A while later, when the baby was wrapped up in a soft white blanket with light pink stripes and settled comfortably in Aria's arms, her friends and family were allowed to come in. They all streamed in, one by one. First, Spencer, with Toby behind her holding their one month old James. Then came Hanna and Caleb with their twin girls, Cali and Camdyn. Then there was Emily and Paige. They were still waiting on adoption papers to go through. When they were all settled in, and they had all gotten the opportunity to exclaim over the cuteness of the baby, Hanna asked the big question. "So what are you going to name her?" Aria smiled. "I think I know the perfect name." she paused to lovingly glance at Ezra. "I was thinking Lania. It means second chance." And everyone heartily agreed that this was the perfect name.


End file.
